


How Did We Get Here?

by multi_fictional



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fictional/pseuds/multi_fictional
Summary: Sokka had just sat down with his coffee and the last thing he wanted to do with his morning was pretend to be some strangers boyfriend so they could get their ex off of their back. Said stranger was pretty cute though.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210448
Kudos: 20





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Zukka week! Day one, prompt one "fake dating". Enjoy!

Sokka's morning was going great, he had the day off, got to sleep in and was even able to stop at that café he liked for some coffee and a quick bite.

He had just sat down freshly made coffee in hand when someone decides to throw themselves in the seat across from him startling him so bad his coffee nearly ended up all over his lap. 

"Laugh like I've said something funny."

"Excuse me?"

"Laugh like I've said something funny." The stranger repeated.

"I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken wi-"

"I don't have you mistaken with anyone actually, I don't know you and you don't know me."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just saw my ex across the street and I know he saw me when I came in here and knowing him he'll find his way in here by some funny 'coincidence' just so he can try to chat me up."

Sokka nodded along to what he was saying. "Mhm mhm. Still don't see what that has to do with me."

"Look, talking to my ex is the absolute last thing I want to do today. I saw you sitting by yourself and just reacted before I could completely think it through so if you could work with me _please,_ I just need to make it seem like I'm on a date." 

"I don't even know your name!"

The stranger held out his hand. "I'm Zuko."

"Sokka."

"Sooo, Zuko was it? This seems like a lot of trouble just to avoid a possibly awkward conversation with your ex. You do this kind of thing often or am I just special."

Zuko scoffed, but the pink dusting his cheek had Sokka taking the gesture a little less than seriously.

"Don't flatter your yourself."

Sokka placed a hand on his chest in mock offence. "Rude! You treat all your boyfriends this way.?"

"Just the fake ones."

"I'll remember that" Sokka warned.

Just as he was about to ask what this mysterious ex looked like he heard the jingle of the bell above the café door and saw the way Zuko's shoulder tensed up, guess that's his cue.

"Hey." He gently linked his hand with the hand Zuko had begun to nervously tap against the table. "Just look at me okay? We're totally in love, we've got this." Almost like it was second nature he began to absentmindedly run his this thumb over the hand enjoying the way the Zuko melted into the small touch. 

A man walked past their table and got on line to order.

Zuko let out a long exhale and his face proceeded to turn a shade of red Sokka would have thought impossible

"Oh my god."

"What?" Sokka whispered, he didn't want to just whip his head to the man on line and stare. His Gran Gran had taught him better than to stare.

"It wasn't him."

"I'm sorry what?"

"It wasn't my ex it was just someone who looked like him. I am so sorry!" Zuko buried his face in his hands letting go of Sokka's hand in the process. "I feel so stupid, I dragged you into this and it wasn't even him."

"Pfft! C'mon your overreacting it wasn't that bad."

Zuko shot him a deadpan look. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"It's been mentioned a time a two."

"I just can't believe I just walked up to a stranger and said 'pretend to be my boyfriend' and it wasn't even my ex!"

"Like I said, not that bad and trust me I've had worse. When I was trying to impress my ex I walked right off of a ledge into ice cold water, talk about feeling ridiculous."

Zuko burst out laughing, the sound was adorable. "Seriously!?"

"I got a date out of it so I must've done something right." 

"Well how can you turn down a guy who's swimming around in freezing cold water?"

"Are you suggesting that I was given a pity date?"

Zuko held up his hand in a give me a minute gesture. "I'm trying to think of a way to answer so that it doesn't sound rude."

"You do! You think it was pity date!"

The sound that came out of Zuko's mouth could only be described as giggles.

Sokka could swear he almost felt his heart actually skip a beat, he liked making Zuko laugh.

"Okay your turn."

"My turn?"

"I told you my embarrassing dating story now you have to tell me yours."

"I thought me accosting you today was my embarrassing story?"

"Yeah, but I'm talking about an embarrassing _dating_ story. I shared mine so now you have to, it's only fair."

"Oh of course I wouldn't want to be anything if not fair." 

"Of course you wouldn't." Sokka laughed.

"Alright here it is. My uncle owns a tea shop and I used to work there when I was teenager and we had this costumer, this girl who came in everyday. She ordered her tea smiled at me tried to make small talk constantly and I was just completely clueless. I didn't know why she kept smiling at me or getting in my space just no clue what so ever, my uncle ended up having to tell me that she had a crush and when she ended up asking me out I was so floored my uncle had to answer for me."

"Wait, so your uncle was the one who actually got you the date?"

Zuko shot him a look for interrupting. "Yes, now do you want me to continue?"

"By all means please." Sokka throws up his hands gesturing for him to continue.

"So anyway we ended up going out and it was just so embarrassing I didn't know what to say or do, I ended up making a complete fool of myself. Then at the end of the night right when she was about to kiss me I panicked and stopped her by pulling out some coupons for the tea shop and giving them to her." Zuko shrugged. "She was super nice, but I am super gay and it just never would have worked."

Sokka just stared at him. "Now that is an embarrassing dating story. What ever happened to her?"

"She's one of my best friends now, I'm actually supposed to be meeting her later today." Zuko's phone started ringing breaking him and Sokka out of their little bubble.

Zuko held up the screen which showed a picture of himself with his arm wrapped around a girl both of them laughing. "Speak of the devil." He picks up the phone. "Hey Jin. Sorry I lost track of time, yeah I can be there in like twenty minutes, okay bye."

He shoots Sokka an apologetic look. "That was actually her and I was supposed to meet her almost half hour ago. So I have to-" He gestured towards the door and moves to leave when Sokka grabs his hand.

"We should do this again sometime."

"What pretend to be boyfriends to trick my ex who isn't actually my ex?"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking no exes and we actually make it a date next time, okay?

Zuko smiled. "I'd like that."

"Me too."

He passed Sokka his phone letting him input his number.

"Bye Zukko."

"Bye Sokka."

He watched him leave with a smile that could only be described as 'love struck' decorating his face. 

Yeah, Sokka's morning was going great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated. [My Tumblr!](https://multi-fictional.tumblr.com/)


End file.
